John Marston
John Marston is the main protagonist of the video game series, Red Dead Redemption. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * John Marston VS Decidueye * John Marston vs Erron Black (Completed) * Niko Bellic vs. John Marston * John Marston VS Mccree ''' * Engineer vs John Marston '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jonah Hex History John Marston was born in 1873, in the United States. His mother was a prostitute who died giving birth to him, while his father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant who was killed in a bar fight when John was eight-years-old. John subsequently spent his teenage years in an orphanage. After leaving the orphanage, John joined Dutch van der Linde’s gang, and became a proficient outlaw and gunslinger. He married Dutch’s daughter, Abigail, and together they had a son and daughter. In 1906, though, he was shot during a failed robbery, and left to die by the gang. John survived the affair, and he set off with his family to embrace a new, legitimate existence. They started a ranch in Beecher’s Hope, where John’s daughter later died. In 1911, the federal government’s Bureau of Investigation decided to use John Marston against his surviving outlaw-associates, and kidnapped Abigail and John’s son, Jack, to force him to comply. Wandering across the American West, and into Mexico, John had many adventures and fulfilled the government’s conditions, resulting in the return of his family. The Bureau, however, wishes John removed as the last surviving outlaw in the territory, and double-cross him. In the story, Undead Nightmare, when Abigail and Jack are turned into zombies, John must find a cure for them. This adventure brought him face-to-face with zombies and sasquatches, and resulted in his undoing the zombie curse. Death Battle Info Appearance John Marston is a Caucasian male, approximately 37 or 38 years old, and standing, 5’10” tall. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and not many people realize that he is actually blind in his left eye. John wears typical Western wear, but always wears his trademark black Stetson Royal Flush hat with an eagle feather in the band. Powers and Abilities John is an expert gunman, rider and outdoorsman. He became a member of Dutch van der Linde’s gang at a young age, and has been using his fighting skills since then. Weapons and Equipment John is expert at firearms, being able to quickly master any weapon that falls into his hands. Among the weapons he has been known to use are pistols, rifles, scoped rifles, shotguns, Gatling guns and even canons. He has also been known to use knives, hatchets, fire bottles (aka Molotov Cocktails) and dynamite. A piece of equipment that John is also proficient with is the lasso. Gallery John_Marston_2.jpg|John Marston with a sawed-off shotgun. John_Marston_3.jpg|John Marston drawing his revolver. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Old West Combatants Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Immortal Combatants